There are various methods that can be employed to adjust or control the polymer properties and the performance characteristics of a conjugated diene monovinylarene block copolymer. For instance, the relative amounts of the conjugated diene monomer and the monovinylarene monomer used during polymerization can be changed to vary the polymer properties and the performance characteristics of the block copolymer that is produced. However, additional methods of adjusting or controlling certain polymer properties and performance characteristics (e.g., Shore hardness) are needed which do not require changes in the polymerization system or the relative amounts of the conjugated diene monomer and the monovinylarene monomer. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.